Teach Me!
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: Jacob is a teacher at an all boys school. When a student that plagues his mind asks him for more then what he's allowed to give, will he give into his feelings or will he follow the rules? I think we all know : Major Slash EM/JB A/H


Sitting behind my desk and marking papers at four o'clock on a Friday afternoon was not my idea of fun. Though don't get me wrong, I love teaching, but I definitely prefer the more practical side of it rather then this seemingly never ending marking that goes on in the evening. Staring wistfully at the pile beside me, I sighed, looks like I wouldn't be going out with the boys tonight, but if I finished it today, I would have the rest of the weekend to relax and have fun.

I've only been teaching here at the Cullen institute for Boys in Seattle for three months, ever since I got my teaching licence. And at twenty-three, I was the youngest staff member by at least twenty years, which happened to feel like fifty when sitting in a staffroom of men talking, or rather _whining_, about family life or lack there of.

The institute was a private boarding school nestled right on the outskirts of the city, where the area was more countryside the urban. It was a huge building, more a manor then a school. And around it there was about three acres of land.

I was one of the few members of staff that didn't live in, preferring to drive the half hour into the city to sleep in my apartment that I shared with two of my mates. Paying for the excessive gas was a bitch but then I earned more then the average state school teacher, so I shouldn't complain.

My classroom was large, although the classes are only twenty students big. The binds on the row of window's to my right were down, blocking the sun. The brightness tended to sting my eyes, especially when I was concentrating. But I kept the light in the room on and it offered more the enough for me to see.

I gripped the first paper in the pile and pulled it in front of me. A pop quiz on anatomy had been my rather stupid idea, but it felt good at the time. Biology was my forte, however it didn't seem to be Mike Newton's. And I shook my head as I scribbled a large F on his paper.

The sounds of the afternoon sports and the chatter from outside was the soundtrack to my marking. I pushed my rectangular frames up my nose and licked my bottom lip.

It seemed that not many of my students in my 12th grade class were revising the work that we covered and I would have to sort that out later. The only one that got above a C was the headmasters son, Edward Cullen, who pretty much got 98% in any test set for him on a bad day. 100% on the good. Today he got full marks. And I scrawled a congratulatory note on his paper. The kid worked hard and sometimes I wished that it was for more then his fathers approval.

I was humming Katy Perry's California Gurls as I continued to grade the papers. I was onto my 10th graders when the sound of knuckles rapping against the open door of my classroom pulled my head up.

Emmett McCarty, one of my 12th graders, stood there, leaning against the frame. Just like the typical jocks that we had in the school that I went to when I was younger, Emmett was huge. His body mirrored mine in the way we were both six-foot-five and bound with thick, ripped muscle. Though I had to work harder for mine and definitely didn't have most of it when I was barely eighteen.

The white shirt and black slacks of his school uniform were tight on him. His green and gold tie rested on his chest and his school bag hanging on his shoulder.

The boy was more then attractive. His skin an alabaster, his face so chiselled that any modelling agency would snap him up in an instant. His eyes were so vividly blue and his hair so black and tightly curled, even when it was cut short like it was now.

If there was one thing I found difficult about working here, it was this creature. Pure temptation if there ever was one. Not that the boy would ever be more then wanking material for me. My morals were higher then that.

"Mr McCarty, what can I do you for?" I asked, my choice of words almost made me blush.

He smiled, a freaking cocky quirk of his pink lips that had be raising an eyebrow, and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I was just wondering whether you have managed to mark that pop quiz we had today, Mr Black." he said, his voice smooth and deep. He came to lean against the table opposite my desk, were he usually sat during lesson.

"I have indeed. You wish to know what you got?" I asked, shuffling the papers to get to his, where his big fat D awaited him.

"Please, Sir." the words rolled off of his tongue in a purr that made me tense in order not to shudder.

I grabbed up his paper and handed it to him silently. I was shocked that his grades seemed to be getting worse and worse. I had read his file a few weeks ago after the other teachers told me that he got one of the highest SAT scores in the school, second to Edward of course. And it was true, before I came along he was getting A+'s and got 2200 in his SATs. Had the perfect 4.3 GPA. But nowadays, he's failing and I needed to find out why.

He was staring at his paper, his dark eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. I set my pen down and leant back in my chair.

"How can we remedy this, Mr McCarty?" I said slowly.

He raised his head, his shoulders falling in defeat. "I don't know, Sir."

"How about we start with the problem. Which is what?"

"I don't know, Sir." he repeated and I shook my head.

"Of course you know. I heard you are going to central Washington for your pre-med courses. How can a pre-med student get a D in an anatomy quiz?"

"I've just been a little distracted lately, is all. I know the stuff, I'm just not focussing on the paper or the question. It wont happen again." he muttered.

I frowned, "It better not, McCarty. I'm not watching you go to waste over a distraction. I want you to redo the quiz tomorrow, that will be the grade I take, okay."

He smiled at me, a genuine curve of the mouth. "Thank you, sir." he set his paper down beside him. "Will you help me a little, now?" he asked.

I looked back down to papers in front of me, "You just told me you knew the stuff. You don't need my help."

"Maybe you need mine. You've been looking a little tense recently." he purred.

My head shot up, only to see that he wasn't in front of my anymore. The feel of large hands settling on my shoulders made me jump slightly, before his breath fanned my ear.

"Maybe I can help you relax a little."

I shot up out of my chair so fast that it flung back and crashed against the floor. Whipping around, I stared at him incredulously. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He licked his lips, "You want to know what has been distracting me. Its you. You sitting there, looking so sexy all the time. I've never wanted anything more then I want you." he murmured, his hands coming up to untuck his shirt from his pants.

"What are you on about?" I shook my head, not quite believing what I was hearing. Here I was with one of the hottest boys in this school coming onto me. The headmaster didn't know I was gay, I left that out of my CV for good reason. But the fact that this was an all boys school was not the reason I accepted the job. I wasn't like that at all. And I was mentally slapping myself for even being tempted by this boy.

He took a step closer, "Please, Sir. I just want to touch you."

"Mr McCarty, no!" I ground out, scrubbing a hand over my jaw and running it through my chopped black hair.

"Why not?" He whined, nibbling on his pouty bottom lip. My eyes followed the movement, wanting to suck on that lip myself. "You want to. I see you looking at me sometimes."

"You are my student, McCarty, of course I look at you."

"Not like that. You stare at me like you're undressing me with your eyes. I do the same to you, you know. I wanna see what you're hiding under that shirt, under those pants."

I cleared my throat. The front of said pants were becoming a little too snug for my liking right now. I sat down on the desk, shaking my head again. "Mr McCarty, you need to leave now."

He hung his head and started towards the door. I took a deep breath in relief as he reached it and…_locked it._

"Wha-" I frowned as he jumped over to me and stood between my thighs. His hands pressed against my pecs as he smirked down at me.

"Come on." he drawled, his eyes dropped to the strained zipper of my pants and his smirk widened, "See, you want me."

"McCarty!" I snapped, ignoring his correction of 'Emmett', "I am your teacher, I could lose my job over this and I'll never be able to teach again. You are not worth giving this up for."

He pouted, deliciously I might add. But it was certainly never an expression I though I would see on CIB's most famous football jock, that's for sure. He trailed a finger down the middle of my chest, the long, nimble digits playing absentmindedly with the buttons of my shirt.

"No you wont, Mr Black. Even if Cullen found out, my father would keep him happy with an extensive donation to the school." he smiled, leaning in closer, I stopped him by pressing a hand against his sternum.

"And what makes you so sure your father would be so accepting." I rolled my eyes, huffing slightly.

Emmett chuckled, "He's always urged me to do what I want to do." he drawled, "How is this an exception?"

"I don't he had your biology teacher in mind when he told you that."

"You don't know my father."

"No, but when parent-teacher conference comes along, I will. And how will I be able to look him in the eye, knowing that I've fucked his son."

He moaned. _Moaned!_ "God, I want that. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me."

Fuck, he was such a slut and I loved it. The whole idea of bending him over my desk was such a freaking turn on that I could feel myself throbbing in my slacks at the thought of it. I growled deep in my throat, a reaction I tended to have in moments like this.

"Sir!" he whined, "Please, just give into this. We have chemistry, why deny it? Beside, I need help with anatomy. Teach me!" his tongue peaked out to lick his lips and that was the end of any control I had.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me, slamming our lips together and kissing him hard. Hard enough to bruise my own lips as we panted and groaned. He pressed into me, his firm, muscled body coming into contact with my own. I didn't let up as he rutted against me, whimpering and moaning into my mouth.

This was to show him how it would be with me. If he wanted it, he'd have to take it like a man, cause I liked it rough. I had a feeling that he didn't really mind that much.

I liked kissing him. A lot. He reacted in such an amazing way. So willing and pliable beneath my touch. His lips moved with mine in complete sync and his hands thrust into my chin-length hair, tugging slightly. It was the best kiss I've ever head.

"Fuck." he grunted as my lips trailed along his jaw and down his throat, nibbling and sucking. I wanted to mark him, so when he went back to his dorm room and was naked and alone he would see what I left on his body. So that he'd remember. I bit down on the crook of his neck and sucked. "AH!" he yelped.

I stood up and made us trade places so that he was sitting down on the desk. "This really what you want?" I growled, grinding my erection into his stomach.

"Yeah." he moaned, taking it upon himself to unbutton my shirt and slide it off of my shoulders so that it fell to the floor. He blinked at the expanse of my chest, groaning softly. "You are so sexy. way too sexy for a teacher." he muttered, running his hands along my russet skin and trailing his finger down the grooves of my six-pack.

I chuckled, "I'm not like the other teachers here." I tilted his head back and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling it slightly before sliding my tongue into his mouth and caressing his.

"I can tell." He mumbled against my lips.

"Take your clothes off." I demanded, stepping back and picking my chair up before sitting down in it. He blinked those electric eyes at me with a dazed expression on his face. I leaned back, making myself comfortable.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Clothes. Off. Now." I repeated deeply. Casting my eyes a little nervously towards the door, even though I knew it was locked.

He sucked in a shuddering breath and skirted a hand over his hair before standing up. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as his began to loosen his tie. "Keep that on." I commanded and he smirked.

"Kinky."

I rolled my eyes before watching him unbuttoning his shirt, revealing inch and inch of smooth, alabaster flesh. When the shirt was hanging open, I could see his coral pink nipples, hard with arousal and the deep ridges of his ripped abs. Our bodies were so similar, he was practically the white version of me. His slacks were low on his hips, leaving half of that V on show and the rest under it.

His hips shifted side to side in slow, tight movements as let his shirt fall to the floor. I licked my lips, my eyes focussed on the bulge behind those black pants. They were the next to go, but he opened them so slowly and my hips moved up as though wanting to thrust into him. He was going commando and when his cock sprung out, slapping against his stomach and then rebounding, pointing straight at me. He was completely hairless and his dick was about average length but so thick, with a protruding vein running along the side of it. It was glistening with precum and the slight made my mouth water.

He toed his shoes off and let his pants pool at his feet before kicking them off. Standing against my desk, buck naked expect his tie and in no way ashamed of what he had…it was better then anything I've experienced before.

"Like what you see?" He purred, running a hand down his chest.

The palm of my hand rubbed over the my own bulge. "Fuck yes." I replied, shifting my hips as the friction over my pants was easing me into that pleasurable realm.

He nibbled his bottom lip and sauntered over to me, resting his hands of the arm of my chair and leaning down to press his cheek against mine and whisper in my ear. "Take yours off now." he said, his fingers playing with the waistband of my pants.

I turned my head to nip his throat. "You take them off."

He sunk to his knees, the sight making my thighs tense. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down and pulled my pants and boxers down with one yank, letting them sit at around my ankles. The release of my cock had it springing up and almost hitting Emmett in the face, making him gasp and had me smirking, my dick twitching at the sound.

"Ah, god." he moaned thickly, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

He shuffled forward on his knees slightly, pushing my thighs further apart. He leaned in, wrapping his hand around the base of my cock, his fingers curling in the trimmed patch of hair above it. My hips jumped, but he waited until I settled before letting his tongue peak out and lick the broad head of my length.

My head fell back and I let out a groan. He continued to kitten lick the sensitive skin, making me gasp and buck when his tongue slid in and over the slit.

"Oh god, Emmett." I groaned, setting my hand in his hair and looking down at him. His eyes lit up when I called him by his first name and he wrapped his lips around the first inch of me.

He circled the head, his tongue sliding from side to side at that spot under the lip of the head of my cock. I thrust up, sliding a few more inches in and making him gag. He pulled back a little as I mumbled an apology.

He didn't stop, instead, he started bobbing his head. I watched as my cock stretched his lips and slid in and out of his mouth. Mesmerised by how delicious he looked doing it. The pleasure was sparking in balls and up my spine. My stomach muscle tensing each time he swirled his tongue or sucked me deep.

"God, you done this before?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head with my hardness still lodged in his mouth. My eyes widened and my grip in his locks tightened. "You're kidding me."

He pulled off of my cock with a pop and smiled, "Nope, I'm lily white, Mr Black. I've only ever kissed a girl before."

I sucked in a breath, "Fuck, your first time cant be like this." I moaned as he held my erection against my stomach and started lapping at my balls, I sucked in a shuddering breath.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes it can. Its perfect." he sucked on my sac, rolling his tongue over it.

"Oh, shit…yeah, just like that." I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut. I wasn't going to argue against what he said. I wasn't a nice enough person to do that.

He turned his head, running his lips up and down the thick vein on the underside of my cock, before licking a long line from base to tip and taking it in his mouth again. He bobbed his head along my length, making my flesh wet with saliva.

"Yeah, suck it, Em…harder…that's it, shit…take it." I murmured. I could feel myself slipping and couldn't let it happen.

Gripped his hair, I pulled his mouth off of me and pulled us both up, kicking off my shoes and clothes before latching my lips against his, I ravaged his mouth. I felt as though something within me had been released. That this boy had wiggled his way through the walls I had erected and created a stir.

"Ah, Mr Black." he whined and my erection jumped, hearing him call me that turned me on so much.

I couldn't help myself, I gripped and pulled at his cock, swallowing his gasps and groans before moving my lips to his ear and whispering. "I'm going to fuck you, Emmett. I'm going to slide my cock into your tight ass about pound you over my desk. Every time you come to my lesson you are going to remember being taken like an animal." He shuddered, a compete, unmistakable trembling that made me feel so predatory. I loved it.

"Fuck yes." he groaned deeply, "I want it, Sir. I want your cock in my ass."

I grunted, pushing him so that he was sitting on my desk again, his hands scrabbled on the surface and pushed all my papers off of it. The sheets of white went up in the air in a flurry before falling back down.

"Shit, sorry." he whimpered as I laved my tongue over his clavicle and along to the dip at the bottom of his throat.

"Forget it." I mumbled, kissing the soft skin, taking it between my teeth and nipping hard, sucking on it until it stood out, crimson red against his pale skin.

I trailed the kisses down between the groove of his pecs before stroking my tongue over a peaked nipple. His head dropped back and he let out a long groan, his hand coming up to let his fingers twirl in my hair. He pulled me tighter against him and I scraped my teeth against the nub, nibbling it and then sucking.

"Oh yes, that's good. More, Sir…please."

"Jacob." I corrected, knowing that as much as it turned me on hearing him call me Sir, I couldn't let him be so formal when we were having sex.

He sucked in a breath and looked down at me, his lips spreading into a smile. "Jacob." he murmured, "Please…" he added, his voice a mere whimper. I moved to his other nipple and bit hard, he keened, letting out a yell that was a little too loud.

"Shhh, you cant be too loud." I said against his skin, laving the sting of my bite with my wet tongue. He nodded his understanding as I ran the underside of my tongue down the middle of my abdomen, moving to nibble and lick and his ribs before continuing down and ending up on my knees.

I scattered kissed over his hips, tracing that V with my tongue and leaving it glistening with wetness. I nuzzled my cheek against his dick, letting my breath ghost over it.

"You want me to suck you, baby?" I asked.

Emmett groaned and sucked in a sharp breath, "Please." he whined, nudging his hips out, "_Jaaaaacob!_" he moaned as I wrapped my lips around the thick head of his weeping cock. Immediately the taste of him flooded my senses and I groaned around my mouthful, making him shudder beautifully.

His hand came to rest on the back of my head, his large palm flat against my ebony hair as I bobbed along his length as much as I could. His hardness was stretching my mouth to full capacity and I was a little thankful that I wouldn't have to task of taking that in me today.

My jaw was hurting after only a few minutes, but I battled on because the taste was divine and the sounds he was making even better. The shuddering gasps and deep grunts and groans. It was all so good.

"Oh god, yes…right there." he keened as I flicked my tongue over the sensitive head.

I cast my eyes up at him, looking past the ripped expanse of his abs and chest to see the underside of his chin as his head was thrown back. I slid my hands up his thighs and around to grip his ass as I took him as deep as I could.

"Ah!"

My fingertips dug into the swell of flesh as he throbbed in my mouth, pulsing violently as he filled me with his first climax. The hot, salty liquid shot to the back of my throat and flooded my mouth. His hand was fisted in my hair and I waited until his body had stopped trembling to pull back and swallow his seed.

My smirk was definitely smug as I kissed my way back up his body. When I was standing, I could see that his cheeks were covered in a pink shine and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He looked at his feet, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Sorry." he murmured.

I frowned, pulling his chin up with my fingers and making him meet my eyes. "Don't be, the whole idea of these acts is to make you come. I'll get you hard again in no time." I grinned, leaning to press my lips against his. He moaned into my mouth as I cupped the back of his neck and plundered his mouth once again.

"Will you fuck me now?" he murmured against my wet lips, his eyes hazy with lust and the look made my dick twitch against his hip. He looked down at it and licked his lips. The movement made me twitch again and I had to lick at his smirking mouth, swiping my tongue over the soft, carved flesh.

"Turn around." Was my reply. His eyes lit up but he pressed a hand against my chest.

"Hang on." he rushed around to his backpack and pulled out a capped tube and a foil packet. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You went to Scouts?" I asked.

"Huh?" he frowned as he came back and positioned himself in front of me, dropping the lube and the condom on the desk. It was a good thing he brought it, because I wouldn't have had anything.

"You always come prepared?"

"Oh, well…no Scouts…I supposed I'm just prepared to come instead." he sniggered and I joined in, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Turn around." I repeated and this time he did, pressing back into me, my cock wedged up against the crack of his ass. Outside, there was still the rambunctious yelling from the sports and I wished that we were in a place were it was more personal and less risqué. I wanted to hear him scream my name, but that wasn't possible here.

I pressed my hands against his shoulders, pushing him down so that he was bent over my desk. I nipped at the back of his neck, making sure that I would leave a mark. "I know the best way to get you hard again, Emmett. You want me to try it?"

"Yes, do whatever you want…just hurry." he squirmed.

I smirked before scattering kissed all over his broad shoulders, nipping and licking every dip and curve of his muscled back. He wriggled back against me, his bare ass rubbing my cock and making me thrust forward, the force pushing him sharply into the desk.

"Careful, baby." I growled, "Teasing will only get you more then you bargained for." I knew I should take my glasses off, but I wanted to see every single detail of what I was about to do.

"I can take it." he answered thickly.

"We'll see." I ran the underside of my tongue down his spine, stepping back from him as I got lower and lower. I felt the muscles in his back tense as he realised where I was heading. I sunk to my knees again and used my hands to spread his cheeks apart and expose his hole. The tight, pink pucker quivered in anticipation but by the way Emmett squirmed I could tell he was embarrassed.

"So sexy." I groaned, leaning in to bit his right ass cheek. "All exposed to me. Your hole begging for my touch." I murmured.

Emmett squeaked a little, his entrance tensing as he tried to clench his cheeks to hide from me. "Nah, ah, ah." I tsked, leaning closer to let my breath fall against it.

"Jacob!" he yelped, "Stop teasing."

"Can you be quiet?" I asked, biting him again and chuckling when he jerked.

"Yes…yes!" I saw his arm move and knew he was shoving his fist in his mouth to stifle any noise.

I moved in, pressing my tongue to the smooth skin of his perineum before swiping it up the fissure of his backside, letting my wet flesh stroke softly over his hole. His thighs shook fiercely and his muffled moans reached my ears.

"That feel good?" I grunted, there was a quiet 'fuck yeah' that I got in reply. I circled my tongue around that sweet pucker, feeling the wrinkled skin under my flesh and wanting more.

"Oh…oh my…Jacob, more…please…so, so good."

I gave him more. I tormented and tease. Lapping at that tight ring of muscle until it was lax and pliable under my mouth. My saliva soaked him and trailed slowing down over his clenched sac.

"You taste so fucking good." I barked as I mouthed his balls, rubbing the pad of my thumb over his entrance, making sure that I didn't let it slide in.

"Put it in me!" he whined, pressing his hips back.

I slapped my fingers against his hole, revelling in his gasp. "So needy, makes me feel like you've done this before." I said, leaning over to grab the lube.

"No!" he cried, "I haven't. Promise. I wanted it to be you. I've never felt this way about anyone before now." I was still as I listened to him. "I've never needed someone to touch me so badly. I think about you all the time. I can never get my work done, you're on my mind to much. Please, give it to me."

I licked my lips, my throat suddenly dry from his admission. I never considered my feelings for the boy before now. I never allowed myself to. Had this been anyone else, I would have been able to send them away as soon as they propositioned me. But Emmett…I couldn't send him away.

He's been the person plaguing my mind since I entered this school. His jock personal mixed with the nice guy act and the smart boy brains. He was everything in one package. He wasn't like the guys back at school in my day, where you had to be one thing and one thing only.

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the swelling of my heart. "This all you want?" I asked.

"No." he answered, "I want everything. I want you…to get to know you. I want to have you to myself. But if this is all I can get, I'll take it." he whispered.

"Emmett." I sighed softly.

He sniffed and shifted, obviously wishing he was looking me in the face as we said this stuff. "Yeah?"

"You can have whatever you want." I finished, before delving in and lapping at his ass again. He yelped loudly before pushing against my tongue, wiggling against me.

I flipped the lid of the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto my fingers. Pulling back I circled the fingertip of my index finger over his pucker, tapping against it before slowly pushing it inside.

"Oh my god." He groaned, his back arching up and his fist slamming against the desk.

I sniggered, thrusting my finger in and out of him just to loosen him up. "So tight around my finger." I growled, "I cant wait to feel you squeezing my cock with your ass."

"Fuck, yeah." he whimpered, "I want your dick."

Hearing him say such things made my whole body tremble. I slid my finger out of him and returning it with another. His hole stretched taut around the digits, the pink ring expanding to accommodate them. I pumped my fingers in him, searching for that spot inside of him that would send him crazy. I knew when I found it, cause he gasped and jumped, pushing back on my hand at the same time as he threw his head back and moaned.

"That's…what it…feels like. Oh…so much better, than I thought." he breathed, "More."

I finger-fucked him hard, pounding and abusing his prostate until I knew he was close to the edge, that the point that I pulled them out of him. Ignoring his growl of injustice. I reached under him, wrapping my fingers around his fat cock, feeling the rigid flesh under my hand.

"Looks like I succeeded." I smirked.

"Yes…yes, now _please_….Put. It. In. me!" he grunted.

I leaned over, grabbing the condom and ripping the packet open with my teeth. I rolled the rubber on quickly and lubed up again before rubbing the head of my cock against his entrance. Emmett pushed back, but I didn't let him move enough to get me inside.

"Stop teasing!" he whined, stomping his foot against the ground. I had to laugh at that. Slapping my hard flesh against his hole, I rubbing myself along his crack.

"You don't like that?" I asked, chuckling.

He growled at me, "Just fuck me, baby…I want you inside of me. Stretch my ass with that big cock."

How could I deny that? Biting my bottom lip I pressed my cock against his entrance and grunted as it breached the tight ring of muscle. I slid all the way to the hilt in one slide thanks to my extensive preparation and how aroused Emmett was. Being buried balls deep in him was like nothing I had ever felt. His walls were clenching around me, so tightly that I had to suck in breath after breath to gain control.

"Fuck, you're so tight." I grunted. "Can you feel me inside of you? I'm all the way in."

"Nnggg!" was the sound he made before he managed to say anything audible. "Holy hell…shit you feel so good inside of me. Move…fucking move."

He got what he asked for. I moved. Pulling out and sliding back in. slowly at first and then I sped up. Giving it to him the way he wanted it. The way I wanted it. My balls slapped against his perineum as I fucked him hard.

"Take it, baby. Take that dick." I grunted, my hips snapping forward as I thrust hard.

He groaned and grunted, loud enough for me to hear him perfectly but quiet enough so that anyone walking past wouldn't notice. "Oh yeah…ah…pound me, Jacob. Fuck me, Sir."

I grabbed his right leg and pulled it up to rest his thigh on the surface of the desk. I gripped his hips as I pulled him back on my length. My palms pulling his ass cheeks wide. I looked down, seeing his hole stretched around my cock was such a fucking turn on.

"You feel so good, Em." I moaned, "You are so fucking sexy. God, I wish we could stay like this."

"So…do I." he keened as he humped back against me. "Shit…im not going to last." he whined.

"Its okay, baby." I mumbled, leaning over him so that I could kiss the back of his neck. I lifted my leg to place it over his one that was resting on the desk. This way I could thrust deep into him.

"Deeper." he breathed. I pushed all the way in so that my ball were pressed so tight against him that it was almost painful. I pulled out and then slammed back in again. "AH!" He yelled, before shoving his fist in his mouth again to stifle his yelps and cries as I did it again and again.

My sac was so tight and rockets of pleasure were accosting my body, shooting down my shaft, over my balls and up my spine. Making me tremble and shake and fuck him harder.

His head was turned against the desk, I swiped a hand over his face, gripping his hair. He was looking up at me as best as he could and I leaned in to kiss along his jaw.

"I'm gonna come." I huffed, thrusting deep before circling my hips.

"Yes…please…me too." he pushed back on me, turning his head as much as he could to latch his mouth onto mine.

My orgasm wracked my body. Shooting out at such a force that I was left breathless and his shuddering body beneath me let me in on the fact that he was coming too. I didn't stop kissing him…couldn't stop kissing him as I continued thrusting shallowly as he milked me.

I stayed inside of him throughout the aftershocks, lapping at the sweat along his shoulder blades. I knew I couldn't stay in him forever, but it was a nice fantasy. Pulling out slowly, we both groaned at the loss. Emmett slid to the floor and laid spread out on his back, looking up at me with a dazed expression and a dopey smile on his face. I smiled back at him, pulling off the condom and frowning as I put it on the desk. I couldn't just chuck it in the trash can now could I.

I sunk down to the floor and laid next to him, sighing happily as he shifted, curling up against my side and resting his head on my chest. His fingers stroking circles around my nipple.

"Wow." he murmured.

I chuckled appreciatively, "Yeah. Wow."

"That was amazing…I couldn't have thought of a better way to…have my first time."

I turned my head to look down at him. I met his sea blue eyes and beamed. "I'm glad. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me that moment. For letting me be your first." I said softly.

He leaned over me, resting his hands flat on the floor either side of my head. "I told you, I only want you to touch me. No one else."

"We should have spoken about it before. It was dangerous to leave it like this. We could have been caught."

"I promise that nothing bad will come of this." Emmett said sincerely. "I graduate in a few weeks and there wont be that danger anymore. I really want to give us a try."

I nodded, "I do too…I don't know what it is about you, Em. But you just seem to grab me."

He laughed before leaning down to kiss me. "Thank god for that." he murmured. "Can we sleep now…or do we have to get up."

This time my sigh was not a happy one. "Get up, I'm afraid."

We stood and dressed quickly, cleaning the place up. He helped me with my papers and even wrapped the condom in tissue and put it in his bag to discard later in his dorm. When everything was back to normal, we looked at each other.

I wasn't ready for this to end. Looking at him, seeing him smile shyly and then cockily made my heart race and I wondered whether he would be _that_ guy. The one that I would eventually fall ass over tit for. I hoped, silently, that he would be. Because I couldn't think of anyone better to share myself with.

"Well, after that tutoring, I want to be seeing A's from now on." I teased.

He gave me a mock salute, "Yes Sir. I'll take that quiz and bring it to you in the morning. I think I'll be able to concentrate more now."

"You better." I growled, gripping his tie and pulling him towards me. "You wouldn't want to get a detention now, would you." I smirked against his lips.

I kissed him thoroughly, mapping his mouth with my tongue, diving into the wet cavern with everything I had. I ravaged him and I couldn't stop. My hands keeping him against me as his gripped my hips. I moaned, nipping his plump bottom lip and laving my tongue over it.

When we pulled apart, he grinned smugly. "No Sir." he drawled.

It turned out, my morals weren't that high after all.

* * *

**REVIEW MY PERVINESS! **

**;) x**


End file.
